Coitus Interruptus
by CeejofLondon
Summary: Sam is targeted by a new threat. But to get to Sam, Dean must be neutralized. How are the brothers going to box this up? Cannon Season 5. Taking Place between "Changing Channels" and "Abandon All Hope". Rated M for sex scenes.OFC. Sequel: Check my profile
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is written in a spirit of fun and celebration of all things _Supernatural_; just to clarify, _Supernatural _does not belong to me.

**A/N**: I have been a _Supernatural_ fan for about three months now and this is my first ever (!) published story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story; any comments or critiques you have are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

COITUS INTERUPTUS

~PART ONE~

The demon stood uneasily in the clearing trying to keep his mind on the kudos he would receive if his plan worked. He fidgeted with his shirt sleeves while staring at his shoes. "Man, I really need to choose better bodies to possess!" he said out loud to himself. "I mean, this guy is wearing floods, he lifted his left leg to examine it – No sense of style and I am _definitely_ a creature of style!" he smirked. "And honestly, a _Superman _watch? C'mon – this guy wouldn't know how to dress for his morning shower!" He laughed at his own joke. "Ok, where is she?" He thought out loud again prodded by the anxiety that caused his vessel's heart to beat at an inhuman rate. She better come; his future glory rested in this golden plan. At last, he heard branches breaking in the cluster of trees behind him; these noises, he knew, heralded the appearance of the creature he was waiting for.

"So" she bit her cheek, "What do you want? She said shortly, "And why in god's name did you ask me here?" She asked petulantly waving her hands about. She was attractive, as the legend implied. Blonde hair cropped short gave her the image of a pixie. Not very original the demon thought. Though her eyes betrayed her, bright blue and keen, he felt she looked into the very heart of him and could indeed read his every secret. I must remain guarded he reminded himself.

"Thanks for meeting me," he smiled politely. I wanted to speak with you about a business venture I have in mind. Have you heard of the Winchesters? He asked as she played with a loose bit of string at her sleeve. Her head shot up.

He had her attention, good. "I need some dirt on the youngest. I thought that you could help," the demon stated.

"The Winchesters, how intriguing," the creature intoned with a sly smile.

Her mind cast back to the small, dirty bar where she first heard the name Winchester.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Stepping into Carl's Bar on highway 61 had been a regular routine for her two decades ago. On this particular night, and she could never forget it, the lines from _that_ song had played loudly on the juke box. No doubt some soppy, love sick teenager had paid their 10 cents to reminisce about lost teenage love. How pathetic! Though she was the pathetic one now; as those words still rang through her mind to this day: "Little things I should have said and done….But you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind." She loathed those words, but that had not always been the case. On that particular night she remembered her gaze falling on a dark haired man stowed away in a corner booth – her booth in fact. As she approached him, he stood to leave. What a tall drink of water she thought; mmm, mmm, mmm I could just eat him up!

"Leaving so soon?" she asked huskily.

"Uuh" came his shocked rejoinder, "I, umm, I , uh, yah was leaving," he stammered half smiling.

"You sure you won't join me for a drink? This lady could use some refreshment", she smiled sweetly.

Such a small, innocuous beginning for what became the most foolish roller coaster ride of her life – her life which had lasted for over a few millennia. In all her many years, she had never loved a man. That changed that night two decades ago, because she came to love John Winchester, in a way she hadn't expected or experienced before or since.

Over the course of a few hours that night, she read his secrets, all his secrets. They were many, horrible, and painful; gut wrenching to the point of tears. At one point she had to excuse herself to the ladies room to escape from the weight of it all. She had seen and taken many secrets over the years, secrets were her trade – she dealt in them, but never had she seen anything like what this man carried. And she loved him for it. He was strong, and broken and brave and scared all wrapped up together. It was not on that night, but two nights later that their love was consummated. He was gentle and passionate and she had never felt so possessed, so fully owned in her long life – it was exhilarating. And then of course the secrets. Through all the seduction and foreplay she learned them but it wasn't until pleasure had run its course that she owned her partner's secrets and could use them to her advantage – his secrets were many, and could prove useful. But she loved him; thus the quandary. Surprisingly, it was love that won out in the end. She told John who she was, and what she could do – a secrets dealer, semi-divine with mind controlling powers and a name known throughout the world. She was no bottom feeder. Telling him however, had been a mistake. As she confessed her heart to John, giving him all her secrets and telling him of the depth of her love, she also declared that she had never used their lovemaking to gain his secrets and gain an advantage. He had smiled softly at her, taken her in his arms and held her. They had not made love that night, nor ever again – He left the next morning and never came back – he had abandoned her. She never recovered. The lesson that John Winchester taught her was that love was and always is a mistake and therefore she vowed she would never love again! She knew all of John's secrets, but because she had chosen to not own them she could not ever use them to her advantage. "Twit", she thought! She still had not forgiven herself for that mistake. So that even now, to this day, she yearned for vengeance against the man that had taught her the despair of unrequited love.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Her thoughts returned to the demon she was standing with. "What is it you need?" she stated sharply.

The Demon, taken aback by the aggression with which she had asked the question, faltered: "You know with all that is going down right now, I mean, apoca- apocalyptically speaking, we need to hedge our bets. What I need you to do, uh, to do, is..is to obtain Sam Winchester's deepest, darkest secret."

Stepping toward the demon, she asked huskily, "why do you need Sam's deepest, darkest secret?" She traced the minion's lips with her finger, knowing it would take him off guard.

He stood statuesque, "Call it an insurance policy. You _will_ be reimbursed handsomely." He smiled coyly.

"Hmmm" the demi-goddess smiled back coyly and licked her lips seductively.

The Demon held his breath. "I'll do it!" she said quickly.

"Really?" he breathed too happily, indicating his need for her co-operation; he stated insecurely, "This is just between you and me, no one need know of this for the time being." he pulled at his jacket firmly.

She smiled, seeing his weakness and said, "Oooh, secrecy, how 'co-vert ops', I love being undercover, or should I say under the covers." She winked at him.

"Aah, yes, well, I did say you would be reimbursed handsomely".

"Oh right, well, I'm up for anything!" she said uninterestedly, "But, just so you know, I am doing this one for free!"

"Really? Why?"

"Let's just say, you had me at Winchester!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was about 8.30pm when Dean plunked himself down at the bar, the surface was a little sticky. But he didn't care, he just wanted a drink.

"Dean," Sam said, nudging his head to the back of the barroom. Dean looked over to see a very large man wobbling a little, steadying himself against the pool table.

"What do you think Dean, a little game of pool?" Sam smiled.

"Knock yourself out Sammy!" Dean grunted. "I need me some Jack."

"Alright," Sam said, slapping Dean playfully on the back. "You enjoy your time with Jack and I'll buy the next round after knocking Humpty Dumpty over there off his wall."

"Sounds great," Dean said and turned back to the bartender.

"What can I get ya?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Jack and make it a double. I've got some serious unwinding to do." Dean smiled.

The last job had been a doozy. Hodag, the legendary clawed Frelephant (that was Dean's nick name for the nasty beast) which was actually part frog and part elephant had been on a rampage in the small town of Rhinelander, WI. Again, the freaking apocalypse had brought this thing out of its lair to terrorize innocent people. Man, we just need to get ourselves the colt and ice the stupid Devil to stop all this crap from continuing he thought.

The bar tender plunked Dean's drink on the bar. "Namastay," he said with a half smile.

"Wha…?," asked Dean

"Namastay?" he repeated

Dean looked confused. "Shalom, then Man. Peace, tranquillity, relaxation, wholeness." He said. Dean still looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is Enjoy, Relax, unwind".

"Oh, right, uh, Thanks," Dean smiled confusedly.

As Dean sipped his whiskey absent-mindedly the lyrics of the song playing on the juke box permeated his consciousness. "I could take you in my arms and never let go…I could fall in love with you…". Man, he thought, who wants to listen to this crap? He turned to look over his shoulder at the juke box and was taken aback. A stunning redhead was leaning against the music machine staring at Dean. Dean looked slowly to his left and then to his right, 'was it me she was staring at', he wondered? He pointed to himself with a half dopey smile on his face. The redhead bit her bottom lip, pushed herself up off the juke box and sauntered over to Dean.

"Hello there handsome," she said huskily.

Dean could not believe his luck. She was gorgeous. Her hair was a deep red, auburn and the way the light hit it, it was like she was wearing a halo. Though he could tell by the look in her green eyes, this was no angel.

"Can I get you a drink?" Dean responded just as huskily.

"A vodka soda," she smiled drawing her tongue over her top teeth.

Oh man, this is definitely my night thought Dean.

"So, what is a beautiful man like yourself doing in these parts? I have never seen you here before. Believe me, I would have remembered." She said as she ran her hand down his thigh. She shifted a bar stool closer to his and sat down, her knees purposefully interlocking with his.

Dean could feel the rush of blood. This girl is good, he thought. She sipped her vodka soda coyly and looked at him from the corner of her big green eyes. She smiled. "So?"

"So, wha-at?" he stammered.

"So, what are you doing here, in _these_ parts?"

"Oh, right. I, uh," he swallowed, "had some contracted work over in Rhinelander."

"Rhinelander," she said. "Hmm, not a very interesting town is it?"

"Uh," Dean said, "it had some perks, I guess?"

"You have a girl there?" she asked sulkily.

"Noooo, nope, no girl," he smiled. She did too. "Look," she said, "we both know what's going on here." Dean looked at her. "What do you say we head to the restroom over there and get on with what we have both been thinking about?"

"Wow," Dean said, "a girl who speaks her mind. I like it! Hey, if you are up for it, I am too!"

She took him by the hand and led him to the left of the bar where the restrooms were located. Dean looked over his shoulder, Sammy was still hustling and by the looks of it, and would be for at least a little while longer. Oh yah, he had time.

The restrooms consisted of two individual rooms with a stall and a sink, one for the men and one for the ladies. The doors were lockable. Good, there would be no interruptions. She led him into the ladies stall as there were fewer women in the bar there were likely to be less interruptions. It smelt of artificial roses, but at least it was clean. He turned from locking the door and she pulled him to her. Her mouth was warm and her tongue soft. She caressed his tongue with hers. She tasted like mint. He could tell she was hungry and he was dinner. He worked at the buttons on her blouse and she ran her hands up under his shirt. "Wow, you are nicely built," she said. He smiled as he put his mouth to her neck. She smelt musky. It was arousing. As he kissed her neck, she moaned. "Now," she said. He lifted her up and sat her on the counter pushing up her skirt. Her legs went around him and he fumbled with his zipper. He was not surprised to see she had failed to put knickers on that morning. He smirked and kissed her deeply as he slid inside her. She groaned at his touch and with both her arms and legs pulled him closer into her. With a sharp intake of breath, Dean himself succumbed to the pleasure. With the act completed in a culmination of shared pleasure, she sighed when he pulled away. "Ummm, you are good," she said a little breathlessly gripping the sides of the counter, her legs dangling. He smiled back, "I get that a lot." He winked. "I'm sure you do." She licked her lips.

"So," she paused, the tone decidedly changed, and Dean looked up at her from tucking in his shirt, "do you really try on Sam's jeans to see how they look on you? A bit long in the leg aren't they?"

"Wha…? What are you talking about? How do you know Sam? How you know about the jeans?" Dean stammered confusedly.

"Oh, see sweetheart, I'm not just some random girl you hooked up with in a bar…," she stared hard at him.

Dean was flummoxed. "And Sam's hair? You really fantasize about what you would look like with Sam's hair? Give me a break!" she laughed

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"And really Dean, Leo in Titanic – that's who you dream about being? You are such a girl!" She smirked.

Dean's ego was injured, smashed to smithereens actually. Two minutes ago they were at the height of passion and now she was crushing him like a bug. "How do you know my name?" Dean said in a deflated tone.

"Oh, now, now, honey. Don't be like that! I needed to seduce you in order to make you do what I want." She stated coldly.

"Like that's going to happen!" Dean said.

She jumped off the counter, walked up to him and grabbed his shirt collar pulling his face closer to hers. "You are going to go back out to the bar and order a drink, and then another and then another. You will not return to your hotel room until at least 3am. You will not talk about this to anyone including Sam or the Bartender. In fact for the next 11 hours and 47 minutes you won't even remember this happening! You got that Sweetheart!"

Surprisingly Dean found himself agreeing. What was this? She has some sort of power over me he thought. His body didn't seem to be his own.

"Who are you?" he struggled to ask, thinking was getting hard to do.

"Oh, let's just say with a little sex, you've gone and opened the box. Think on that for a while!"

She brushed past him to the door and unlocked it. "Oh, and just so you know, your secret fear that you will never have the strength John Winchester had, is right on the money. You are nothing like your Father, you don't even come close!" Her words burned with anger. Dean reacted physically to the remark.

"How do you know my Dad?"

"Let's just say he and I were in similar circumstances as you and I were tonight – but you aren't half the man he was!" Dean's heart broke. "Piss off, Bitch!" He growled. "Oooh, there you go little boy, all you can come up with are words – they mean nothing to me! Now, get your butt to the bar and stay there!"

Dean did as he was told, though he wasn't sure why.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam looked up as Dean was walking back to the bar. Huh, he thought, I didn't see him get up? Readjusting his focus back to the game, Sam positioned his cue and took aim at the white ball. "Corner pocket," He stated. Humpty Dumpty here was harder to crack than Sam had initially thought; boy could he use a beer.

"Hrmph," grunted Humpty Dumpty when the 11 ball did as Sam orchestrated and dropped into said corner pocket.

"You ain't gonna win dis one, boy," the drunk drawled. Sam smiled. Two more rounds and he would have it sewn up, he was pretty sure.

"Hey Jimmy, can I get you a beer? I'm parched myself," Sam said.

The drunk, unsteady on his feet, grabbed hold of the pool table. "Make mine a w-wiskay," he stuttered.

Sam smiled, put down his cue and headed over to Dean to purchase his first round of the evening.

"Dean, how's Jack treating ya?"

"Fine," Dean said with furrowed brow.

"What's up?" Sam asked, sensing Dean wasn't quite himself.

"Nothing Sammy, just enjoying my drink, now leave me alone!" Dean stated loudly.

"Whoa, Man, calm down, I was just asking!" Sam said with a surprised laugh. He turned to the bartender and ordered the beer for him and whiskey for Jimmy; turning back to Dean he said, "I should have the game tied up in about two more turns, then do you want to head for the room? I think we both need a good night sleep. The Hodag wasn't exactly the easiest creature to track and kill." His tone was placatory. He didn't want to fight with Dean tonight, he was honestly too tired.

Dean grunted, "Nah, I think I am gonna stay for a few more drinks. But you can go do whatever you want!" Dean half turning his head toward Sam then looked into his glass.

Sam, picking up the two drinks the bartender had just deposited on the bar, turned with a concerned look at Dean, and paused. Dean stared straight ahead. Sam decided a confrontation wasn't worth it at this point, they could talk tomorrow. He walked back to Jimmy and the game he was going to win.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was up 200 bucks! After helping Humpty to a chair, Sam decided to try Dean one more time.

"Dean," Sam said tentatively, "I'm going to head to the room, you coming?"

"Nah, like I said Sammy, I'm up for drinking tonight." Dean turned to Sam, but his eyes remained on the floor.

"Alright, man, see you when you get back to the room." Sam said.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Heading out the night air rushed over Sam. He hadn't realised how stuffy and smoky the bar had been. He paused and looked up at the night sky – it was brilliant with stars. It was nights like this that Sam loved. The melody of the night music composed of crickets and the wind played quietly against the backdrop of a hushed sky. It was in moments like these Sam could believe that everything was right with the world.

"Hello," a quiet voice said.

Sam was jolted out of his revelry and turned to see a blonde girl, probably about 20 or 21 staring up wide-eyed at him.

"Uh, yah?" he said.

"I'm sorry," she said nervously, "my car broke down about 10 minutes from here, along route 53 and my cell phone is dead." She looked to the bar and then back to him, "I tried the phone in there but it's not working," her voice wavered, "and there is no one at the motel office and…" her voice faltered and Sam witnessed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, "I have a cell phone here you can use," he pulled out his blackberry and handed it to her.

"Really?" she smiled up at him through her tears, "you wouldn't believe the night I have had," she breathed deeply and exhaled, " I just found my boyfriend in bed with my best friend!" She started crying again. "I…couldn't believe it." She said through tears.

Sam was moved. She was young and looked so frail and had just had her heart broken. Life sucked, this he knew without a doubt.

"Where were you heading tonight?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," she said absently, "anywhere, nowhere." She looked up at him.

There was something about the look in her eyes that was familiar to him, it niggled at him slightly.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking…I just ran out of my house and got in the car and started to drive." She fiddled with the blackberry Sam had handed her.

Sam smiled, "do you know how to use that?" he said indicating the phone with a nod of his head.

"Uh," she smiled embarrassingly, "not really, it's a little too complicated for me" she looked up at him through lowered eye lids.

She was quite alluring Sam thought, her blonde hair fell around her face in a seductive manner. And her skin was like peaches and cream, soft to the touch. He found himself almost reaching out to stroke her face. He stopped himself. This is weird, he thought.

"Could you help me? Dial that is?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Sam smiled back. He took the phone and positioned it to dial with his thumbs, but the screen was black. He checked the on/off button and nothing.

"That's weird," he said, "It was just working 10 minutes ago when I checked my text messages."

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

Sam looked up over to the bar's entrance and back to the motel office – it was still empty. He had a thought, but wondered if it was a good one.

"Well, I know there is a phone in my motel room, let's try to call from there, hey?" He smiled at her.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, "Ok," she said simply, and turned to follow Sam to his room.

With the click of the key Sam opened his motel room, he felt for the light switch with his left hand and the room light buzzed on. It was a pretty standard motel room. Two double beds with atrocious décor – it looked like something out of the 70s and it smelt like it too. He walked across the orange shag carpet to his bed, sat down and flicked on the lamp.

Turning to the blonde he said, "The phone is over there by the fridge," pointing to the back of the room. She smiled and headed over to the kitchenette.

Sam absently flipped through his note book. His mind was wrestling with something. He looked up when he heard a whimper. The blonde was crying again.

"What is it?" Sam asked with compassion as he walked over to where she was.

"Your phone, it's dead." She sobbed. That's weird he thought. He picked up the receiver and pumped the dial tone button a few times. She was right, it was dead.

"This is seriously strange if you ask me….," Sam wanted to say her name, but realized he didn't know it. "What's your name by the way?" Sam asked.

"Samantha, but people call me Mandy," she said wiping tears from her cheeks.

Sam laughed and she looked at him with a shocked expression. "No, no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just weird because my name is Sam, short for Samuel." He half smiled. "We're both Sams." He laughed. She laughed too, "That is funny." She walked towards the bed Sam had sat on, assuming it was his bed. "Do you have anything to drink?" she asked looking up to him from where she sat on the bed. Sam was aware that something was going on here. "Uh, yah, sure," he said, turning back to the fridge, "we have beer, beer and more beer. Sorry my brother finished the whiskey just before we got here."

"Oh, you're here with your brother?"

"Yah, he's over having a date with Jack and I was just going to hit the sack." Sam laughed at his rhyme.

She smiled too, "Your brother is gay?" She asked.

Sam laughed, "No, not gay – having a date with Jack Daniels!" he smiled at the miscommunication.

"I see," she started to cry again. Sam walked over and handed her a beer sitting on Dean's bed opposite her.

"It's just that…," she faltered, "it's just that, you feel so unlovable, you know?" she looked up at Sam, her eyes glistened with tears. "I mean, I loved him and I thought he loved me and then…and then Nina…he was on top of her and she was calling his name…." she faltered again and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry," she exhaled. "I haven't had time to process this; there are so many thoughts and feelings, I can't make sense of it all."

Sam shifted to sit beside her and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. Holding his beer loosely between his hands and looking at the floor he said, "I know. Life sucks, hey?" he laughed turning to look at her. "I've had some," he paused, "heart breaks in my life, too. But let me tell you Sam, I mean Mandy," he smiled again at his confusion, "you will move on from this; you will." He looked at her solemnly. He caught his breath then, she was stunning. She had turned towards him and put her hand on his forearm. "Sam," she paused and looked to her right and then back to his face. Her eyes seem to trace the lines of his face, first his eyes and then his cheek bones and then his lips. She reached up to trace his lips with her right index finger. Sam's lips parted.

"Um, I don't think this is a good idea, Mandy," he whispered. She looked into his eyes, which were soft and pleading and strangely familiar. Her finger remaining on his lips, she breathed "Sam, I know you don't think this is a good idea. But what the heck?" she said looking away and then back to him, caressing him with her eyes. "We will never see each other again, I'm heartbroken and you can help me, comfort me in my pain. People do it all the time. It may not be a good idea, but it is not a bad idea." She looked at him pleadingly. She was close and he could smell her perfume, something about it was familiar, comforting. She leaned close to him and he smelt her breath, mint. He smiled. He let her touch her lips to his. Warm and soft, she kissed him again. With open mouth she sucked at his upper lip teasing him to respond. The close proximity stirred him. He slid his arms around her and pulled her on top of him as he leaned back on the bed. He rolled on top of her as she wrapped her legs around him. She let out a sigh as he kissed her neck. "Oh, Sam," she exhaled. Her mouth searched for his again hot and wanting. His lips were soft as they played at her mouth. As Sam's tongue searched her mouth and his hands sought out the intimate parts of her body, she started to lose concentration. The way he touched her was…what was this? Oh God, no she must concentrate now, though his hands were strong as they stroked her, encouraging her body to respond to him. She forced herself to focus, pleasure is not the goal here girlfriend, information is – FOCUS, she told herself. Yet something was stirred inside of her, memories long buried. Gaining control of her emotions she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. As Sam continued to search for ways to please her she pillaged his mind for the secret that could bring her justice.

She tried hard not to laugh when she discovered his favourite song was "The Power of Love". Celine Dion's version nonetheless! Man, Sam and his brother were such girls! She left that secret and came across another one consisting of a picture of him in a dress, in front of a mirror with a beautiful blonde laughing in the background. That must be Jessica she thought as she plunged into the secret. Was Sam wearing make-up? Though entertaining, this is not what she was looking for. She had to hold back as she saw Sam sitting in an Impala, it was late at night, but he was just sitting there with his hands on the steering wheel. No, really? Was he really saying 'Vrrrm, vrrrm'? He was pretending to drive the Impala? How old was he in this secret, it couldn't have been too long ago. This guy was hilarious! She laughed inwardly.

Again she was brought out of her musing by his hands, she moaned. God, he knew how to prep a woman.

Still, she had found nothing of use to sell to the demon, Haziel. Then, she entered a different part of his memory. This was dark and dangerous. She felt uncomfortable here. This really wasn't safe. Ruby, the name flashed with a picture of a dark haired beauty, but her hair wasn't all that was dark about her. She was a demon. He had been with a demon? She couldn't believe it. This wasn't what she was looking for though; this wasn't a secret, it was just a memory. She needed his secrets, this was the dark part of his mind, there had to be something here. Something was in the distance, she ran towards it. Here was a picture, Sam holding a knife, standing over a blonde girl in white. Blood is everywhere. Why is this significant? This was Lillith, she didn't know how she knew that, but she knew. It was well known that Sam, by killing Lillith, had raised Lucifer, thereby ensuring that the Divine confrontation, better known as the apocalypse would transpire. But, this secret was siginificant. In it she sensed his emotions, Sam had wanted to kill her – she searched his emotions deeper. Rage, hatred filled this scene. She hit the mother load. He had killed Lillith to avenge Dean even though he knew it would bring on the apocalypse. He hadn't any concern for the world, he had done it solely for his brother. She could tell by looking at this scene that it was a secret, something he had never shared with anyone. She plunged the emotions surrounding this scene in his mind. Shame and guilt were resident here. She knew this was it, this was the secret she could sell Haziel and break the Winchesters for good.

Okay, big boy, she thought, let's bring this baby home.

She tangled her fingers into Sam's hair and plunged her tongue further into his mouth. He was ready, she could feel him hard against her. The way his body felt against hers, the taste of his mouth shocked her into remembering. His breathing was rapid, "Mandy," he breathed. The only name that came to her was John. God no! She mentally berated herself. Forcing her response she whispered "Sam, God, take me!" she exhaled. In his quest to please her, he had already worked her jeans open and off. He slid her panties along with his hand down her leg. She braced herself inwardly; this is all in a day's work she thought. I am going to do this! I will have justice!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

KNOCK, KNOCK came the pounding at the door!

Sam's head jerked up from Mandy's mouth. Oh man, what was this, he thought! "Sam, Dean! You boys in there," exclaimed the gruff voice on the other side of the door. "Bobby?" Sam queried. "Hey, gorgeous," said Mandy as she placed her hand on Sam's face redirecting his gaze at her, "Do you think maybe we should finish what we've started?" It was funny she had an anxious look about her. "Uh, I better get that," Sam said as he struggled out of the body lock he had been in with Mandy.

As Sam walked to the door he grabbed his jeans, struggling to get them on before he swung wide the door to be greeted by a surly Bobby. Taking one look at Sam, Bobby started in on him, "Do you boys ever return your messages?," he yelled. "I have left you, count 'em, 13 messages over the last 36 hours and haven't yet had the pleasure of a reply! I worry, you know!" taking a breath Bobby surveyed the room. His gaze fell on the pretty blonde in the bed struggling to hide her nakedness from his intrusion.

"Oh, dear," Bobby said evidently embarrassed. Pointedly looking back at Sam he said, "I didn't realize boy, I..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bobby," laughed an equally embarrassed Sam, "It looks like your news takes precedent here." He looked at Mandy as she wrapped the sheet about herself. She was not pleased, in fact, her visage had darkened considerably. "I guess I best be going," Mandy stated, anger pulling the corners of her mouth downward. Sam was taken aback by her change in disposition. "Uh," Sam stammered, "no, no, why don't you just give Bobby and I five minutes. Maybe grab a drink from the bar across the parking lot. I'll come get you when I'm done. You can stay here tonight, sleep in my bed, I can sleep on the couch." He stated this last sentence a little awkwardly given the activities that had just transpired.

Mandy grabbed her clothes and headed to the washroom. Sam looked sheepishly at Bobby. "Beer Bobby?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded his yes. Mandy exited the washroom in a fury, looking at Sam as she curtly asked, "I'll see you shortly?" Sam nodded, hands in his back pockets and his gaze averted, "Um, yah, for sure." With that she slammed the door on her exit.

"Wow! Sam, she seems real nice." Bobby stated sarcastically.

"The funny thing is, she was, I think. The whole last hour just doesn't sit right with me Bobby. I met her in the parking lot, she was crying. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her and she drove away from him to get some space, then her car died and her cell phone.

"So, you take her to bed?" Bobby asked incredulously, "That's something Dean would do, not you!

"I know Bobby, that's what seems so weird about it. It's not me. But she was sad and I was consoling her, she smelled good, familiar and comfortable. She reminded me of someone; I can't put my finger on it. Anyway, she started kissing me, and she's beautiful. I was attracted to her. I…I don't know, the whole thing is weird."

Bobby looked pensive after Sam had said this. "Well, you can chalk it up to experience," said Bobby in an uncertain tone, "I guess". Then looking at Sam he said in a half irritated tone, "Now put a shirt on boy, the last thing I need to be staring at is a half naked Winchester!"

They stood there in silence for a few minutes as Sam dressed himself, when they were interrupted by a loud crash and Dean almost falling through the motel room's door.

"Dean!" Sam said in a surprised voice. "Boy, you okay?" asked Bobby as he reached out to Dean, "how much you had to drink, son?"

Dean steadied himself against the door frame, "I'm goog…good," Dean corrected himself. Shaking his head, he took a tentative step into the room patting down his shirt. Looking left and then right he blanched, "where's the toilet? I need it… now," his hand covered his mouth.

"Dean, what the heck?" Sam asked. Turning to Bobby Sam said with concern, "there is something not right here Bobby! This never happens to Dean and I don't end up in bed with beautiful women I don't know. This whole situation is weird."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The chill in the air had crept into her bones. Instead of the bar like Sam suggested, she veered straight for the trees behind the motel. She could hide in the woods; she needed to think. Normally a creature of composure and restraint, well, at least emotionally; she had lost control tonight. She was angry, really angry, and she was surprised at herself. The depth of emotion she was feeling right now shocked her. As she crashed through the wooded area one word alone rang out in her head: JOHN. Even to this day John still haunted her.

"Damn it!" she said out loud to herself, "You stupid woman!" She stopped, her breath coming quickly, more to do with her emotional state than the race she had been running through the woods. "Okay, think, Pandora," she said aloud to herself. "John still haunts you. Getting mixed up with his sons wasn't the best idea!" she laughed harshly. God, she thought, the vividness of that memory. It was pain personified. Sam is so much like his father: passionate, gentle and caring. Thinking she could seduce him without ramifications was a foolish thing to do. She hurt, physically, from the encounter with Sam. There was no way in Hades that she could attempt seduction of Sam Winchester again, it was too painful. "All I wanted was justice," she yelled up with frustration to the starlit sky, "Justice!" she cried as she clenched her fists, her chest still heaving and her breath exhaling in cold clouds. "God," she sighed, "what have I become?" Falling on her haunches she willed her breath to slow down, "Think, Pandora! Sam's secret is un-recoverable. I know it, but I don't' own it and therefore cannot share it. I could break my own code, she thought, and give it to Haziel regardless. But that would be risking the judgement of the gods resulting in certain death." She shrugged her shoulders in concentration. She sat down on the damp earth, her breath had slowed. His lips, she smiled sadly, just like his Father's. She dropped her head back to look up at the sky through the trees. It really was a beautiful night, she thought. Pondering her situation, she wondered if risking her own death was worth revenge on the only man she had loved? If she didn't get the secret, what would she tell Haziel? Did it really matter? He was only a lower order demon looking to gain favour with his dark lord. Maybe she would just make a new start of it, head back to the motherland, set up shop there; the simple life. She was over 2,000 years old, she was tired, may be retirement was in the cards? She lay down on the cold earth. I am so tired, she thought. A wee kip and I'll be right as rain, she closed her eyes blending into the forest's foliage.

Dean pushed himself up from the toilet bowl and stumbled into the other room. Bobby had seated himself at the kitchenette table and Sam was sitting on his bed. Their conversation on the night's events continued as Dean lay himself, stomach down, on his bed.

"Dean, what happened to you?" Sam queried, "You normally hold your drink quite well," looking over his shoulder at his brother. Dean was facing the other way and slowly turned to face his brother. With eyes closed he said, "Yah, I know Sammy, but for some reason I just kept drinking and drinking. The Bartender finally kicked me out. I lost count at 20." He said quietly not wanting to upset his head.

"20 what?" asked Bobby, "you lost count at 20 drinks! You tryin' to kill yourself, boy!" Bobby raised his voice. "Please, Bobby, quietly," whispered Dean. "No, honestly," he said eyes still closed, "it was like I was under some sort of spell or something, I couldn't stop and I knew I couldn't come back to the room until at least three am."

"What?" interjected Sam, "three am, what are you talking about Dean? I had suggested earlier that we get a good night's sleep because we were both so exhausted from the Hodag. Why did you think you couldn't come back until three?"

"I don't know, Sammy, I just knew I couldn't come back. So I actually sat outside the door until I knew it was past three and then I came in." he grimaced. "Who was that girl anyway, coming out of the room?" Dean asked with one eye open, "You getting a little action, Sammy," he said with a half smile, "that's my boy!" he mumbled closing his opened eye.

Sam looked at Bobby and furrowed his brow, "Bobby, why are you here anyway?"

"Right, right, well, the reason I had left you all those messages," Bobby raised his eyebrows at Sam, "was because of a word I received on the wire. There has been a return." Bobby stated cryptically.

"A return?" Sam reiterated quizzically. Both turned to look at Dean as he started to snore, loudly. "Leave him, boy. He's been through the ringer tonight," Bobby said sympathetically.

With hand on knee and elbow akimbo, Sam stared at the floor, "What's returned Bobby?"

"You aren't gonna believe this son, but it's a divine visitation."

"God? He's come to earth?" Sam raised his head in surprise, "Castiel has been looking for him!"

"Uh, not God as in god God, but _a_ god. Well, semi-divine nonetheless." Stated Bobby looking at the fridge prompted by the growl in his stomach.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Well, all signs point to Pandora."

"Pandora? Pandora is real?" questioned Sam.

"Well, according to the Greeks, she is the first women created, but she was created with beauty and cunning, and these were the wiles she would use to bring misery to mankind," Bobby scoffed to himself at this. "But, rarer documents give more detail to the story. Pandora brings misery to mankind through her ultimate function." Bobby explained. "And what is that?" Sam asked. "Well, I am sure you have heard of 'Pandora's box'? Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that is where she stows all the secrets she steals; secrets are her trade. She keeps them there until she can use them for gain," Bobby continued. "The part of the legend that has been lost throughout the ages is that Pandora is in fact semi-divine, with powers to control a person's mind. She uses these powers to obtain people's secrets and considering she hoards all her secrets in there, if that box were to be opened, it would unleash immeasurable misery, a tremendous tribulation on the world. All truth, good, bad, and ugly would be unleashed, it would be a true Armageddon, no pun intended," Bobby laughed. "It looks like she is in town collecting some more ammunition to aid in the end the world." Bobby finished.

"What is her modus operandi?" asked Sam.

Bobby laughed, "Boy, get ready for this! She uses her beauty and cunning to seduce men and the occasional women into bed where through the act of love making she can read their secrets and own them for her own, storing them in her box for future use."

"So, she sleeps with men and lesbians?" Sam stated with surprise, "I am sure there are straight women out there with secrets." Sam laughed.

"No, no, you misunderstand my meaning. She has shape changing abilities. According to legend, Pandora was the actual Sir Walter Raleigh who seduced Virgin Queen Elizabeth I and stole, not only her secrets, but her virginity as well! She plays both roles, but prefers her original role as _woman_. Sam, this woman is powerful! She has secrets dating back to Xerxes of Persia, Alexander the Great, Martin Luther to Pope Pius XII, not to fail a mention of Charlie Sheen!" Bobby listed quickly.

He then added, "But the clincher is that the secret holder won't realise what has happened to them until 12 hours after she's been in their beds and inside their heads."

Sam gaped at Bobby, "Wow, she is powerful! What does she plan to do with all those secrets?"

"Who knows boy, but by releasing them, the entire world could implode around us! She would prove useful in Lucifer's plan."

"You sure it's her Bobby?"

"Like I said, talk on the wire indicated so. There were several men in the area that have awoken to remember what had happened the night before. But, what worries me, Sam, is that they were hunters she was seducing." Bobby looked at Sam worriedly, "She was looking for you."

Sam reacted physically to this blow. "Me? Bobby are you sure?" He stood up and started pacing.

"That's the news I have been getting." Bobby's face dropped, "The blonde here with you – could it….?" The question hung in the air between them as they stared at each other.

"What do we do Bobby?" Sam asked worriedly. "Well, did she get your secrets Sam?" Bobby asked embarrassedly, "you know through um, you know."

"Uh, uh, well, we, uh…didn't, um, complete anything, if that is what you are asking Bobby? You interrupted that." Sam said sheepishly.

"That's good news boy! What secret could you have for her anyway? Why is it she is after you?" Bobby queried as he looked at Dean asleep, mouth open and drooling. Sam blanched. He knew what she was after. If she was indeed in league with the Devil and she found out his secret that he killed Lillith for revenge on Dean's behalf, it would be the end of him. If Dean knew the truth it would destroy him. Knowledge of this secret could be used as leverage to get Sam to say yes to Lucifer. The reality of the plan made him physically nauseous.

"Sam, what do you say we get some sleep? We can catch a few hours and discuss this with Dean in the morning. If she didn't get your secrets, we can try and track her down to find out why. Or we could track her down to kill her – she is a danger to humanity anyway." Bobby said passionately.

"Can we kill her?" Sam asked interestedly, "how?"

"Yes, we can, by burning her box. Her life is tied to the box, if we destroy that, we destroy her and her ability to wreck havoc on the world!"

Sam sighed and rolled his shoulders back stretching his chest and back muscles. "Okay, Bobby, let's sleep and brainstorm in the morning." At this Sam jerked his head up, "Mandy," he hit his head with the palm of his hand, "the girl who was here? What should I do? Was she Pandora? Or legit? We have been talking for over two hours Bobby. Should I look for her?"

"My gut is telling me, she is guilty as sin boy – I would leave her alone." Bobby stated firmly.

Sam furrowed his brow, he didn't like to let anyone down. But, he thought if she was really in need of help she could come back and ask. He had offered shelter, hadn't he? He shrugged his shoulders and walked to his bed. "You okay on the couch Bobby?" he asked turning to look at his mentor. Bobby had already stretched out on the couch and was breathing deeply. Looks like they all needed a good night's rest.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stirred on his bed and smacked his mouth while rubbing his eyes. "Uggh, my head," he pushed himself up on his elbows. "What time is it? How long have I been out?" he whispered.

"It's about 9.30am. You've been sleeping for about five hours." Sam replied quietly, stretching out a steaming cup of coffee to his brother. Dean groaned as he struggled to sit up on the bed; he reached for the proffered beverage. "Where's Bobby?" asked a groggy Dean.

"He has headed into town to find some information on Pandora from a local hunter; Mitch, I think his name was," Sam answered.

Rubbing his left eye with his palm, Dean asked, "What the hell happened last night? Everything after Rhinelander seems foggy to me."

"Well, I've been going over it in my mind and here is what I came up with: Bobby got word on the wire that Pandora is in the vicinity."

"_The _Pandora, the Greek myth _femme fatale_?" Dean queried. "Yah," Sam said, "how did you know she was a _femme fatale_?"

Dean looked sheepishly at his sibling, "Well, you know me, Sammy. I like to be kept abreast on anything dealing with promiscuous women. I read up on her to broaden my knowledge of the fairer sex."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway, do you know what her trade is?"

"The oldest one in the world I would presume." Dean laughed at his insinuation.

"Honestly, Dean, can you get your mind out of your porn chat room!" Sam said frustratedly. "She deals in secrets, Dean. She obtains them through intercourse." Dean guffawed at Sam's use of the word. Pressing his lips together and giving Dean a 'if you don't listen, I will send you to the Principal's office' look, Sam continued. Dean smarting from being told off, decided to focus.

"But she has other powers," Sam continued, "as she is in fact semi-divine. She can control the mind of those she," Sam searched for a descriptor word that would not result in laughter, and decided upon: "seduces. Her victims are under her spell for about 12 hours." Dean's brow was furrowed, "Mind control you say?" He looked pensive, "Sammy, something happened to me last night." Dean finally said. Sam looked concerned as Dean continued. "There was a woman who hit on me last night." This time Sam laughed and Dean glared at him, "What? It can happen. It has happened before!" Sam smirked, "Go on, Dean."

"Well, Sam, we, uh, kinda, uh, you know!" Sam looked incredulous. "What, Dean! That's a new low for you, how long did you know the girl?"

"Well, maybe 10 minutes, but she propositioned me…", Dean trailed off, "wait a second," Dean stared shockedly at Sam. "I remember now, Crap! We were in the Bathroom," Dean's face went red with embarrassment, "After, we were, uh, done, - which she said was really good, by the way," Dean looked pointedly at Sam with a self satisfied grin on his face, "she told me my secrets", Dean looked sad, "and then she said some things that, uh… well, it doesn't matter", and then she told me to go to the bar and not say anything to anyone and to keep drinking until 3 am. That's why I couldn't come back to the room until 3 am, she controlled me!"

Sam pondered the orange shag carpet."What else did she tell you Dean?"

"Nothing that matters, Sam."

"Dean, what did she say?" Sam asked more persistently.

Dean raised his voice, "It was about Dad, okay. She knew Dad. She said something like he and her had a thing." Dean's voice got quite and he looked toward the back of the motel room.

"Dad was with Pandora?" Sam questioned, "Really? He wouldn't have done that, he would have killed her not slept with her!" Sam stated passionately.

"Well, Dad was a man Sam, Mom was dead and if she looked anything like she did last night, then she would have knocked him over!"

"Dean, Pandora, she stores the secrets she steals in her mythic box. Would she have some from Dad?"

"What do you mean she stores secrets away, Sammy? Why?" Dean asked.

"Right, well, from what Bobby told me she steals secrets to use to gain power over people. Bobby says that if her box were ever opened all the secrets she has hidden in there, they would destroy the world. He thinks that maybe she is working with Lucifer and his apocalyptic agenda."

"Dude! This sucks out loud!" Dean growled, "every where we turn there is some new force we have to fight. This Pandora bitch is going down! I'm gonna gank her myself! Then I'm goin' gank Lucifer, the dude's too big for his britches!"

"Dean, there is something else I need to tell you," Sam swallowed, "Bobby said the word on the wire was that Pandora was looking for me."

"Wha…, why would she be looking for you? You don't have any secrets!" Dean looked at Sam, "Do you Sammy? You don't have secrets she could use to manipulate you?" Dean asked with a keener sense of anxiety.

Sam feeling remorseful, turned away from Dean, and focusing on his coffee, he said, "Of course not, Dean. I have no secrets." With resolve Sam looked his brother in the eye.

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Coitus Interruptus

The first thing Pandora became aware of was the cold emanating from the ground. Then it was the light she sensed through her closed eye lids. It must be morning she thought. Pandora blinked against the blinding sunlight. By the position of the sun it would be about eight in the morning. She sat up and surveyed the forest. Wow, I slept quite well she mused.

After her rant at the night sky and the clarity of thought that followed her venting, somewhere between eyes closed and eyes open, she had solidified her decision. She knew what she was going to do and how to accomplish her goal. She smiled at the new day that lay before her; standing up she brushed herself off. At a leisurely pace she re-traced the route she had taken into the woods the previous evening.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I don't know if I believe him, Dean thought. He was on his way back to the motel from getting gas and a few victuals, if you could call three day old sandwiches and chips that. The last 24 hours had wreaked havoc on the Winchesters. The reality of Pandora and her quest for Sam had them chasing their tails. Dean didn't know why she was insistent on finding Sam. Sam said he doesn't have a secret; but, Dean wasn't so sure. "Screw the apocalypse! Why can't the dicks leave us alone," Dean said out loud to himself. He furrowed his brow as he pushed harder on the pedal. Venting anger through speed was a sure way to calm him-self down. He had heard from Bobby, who had met with Mitch, a hunter, a few towns over. There was nothing new on the wire about Pandora. Bobby was heading back to the motel now as well. The three would meet to discuss what the next steps should be. What Dean knew for sure was that Pandora would not get anywhere near his brother, secret or not! He would gank the bitch if it was the last thing he did!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam lay on his bed, hands behind his head. Mandy had to have been Pandora. He knew there was no way around it. She had to know his secret now and he was scared. What would she do with it? Crap! What would Dean do when he found out; how would he react to the fact that Sam didn't care that he started the apocalypse by killing Lillith, all he was thinking about was his need to avenge Dean's death sentence to hell! Would Dean understand? He would have done the same, right?

The knot in Sam's stomach tightened. He hated keeping things from Dean. He hated what this whole _end of the world_ thing was doing to them. He longed for the days of killer paintings and possessed dolls. And isn't that a messed up thought, he mused wryly. But things were so much simpler then. Now he honestly felt confused and couldn't be honest with his brother about how he felt.

The opening of the motel door roused Sam from his revelry. Dean stepped into the room holding a paper bag in his left arm.

"I spoke with Bobby," he said, "he should be here in the next 30 minutes." Dean stated factually.

"Hey Dean," Sam said tentatively, "any news on Pandora?" Sam asked with forced interest in his voice, hoping Dean wouldn't read anything into it.

"Nah, Bobby said there was nothing on the wire. He said we should discuss our next steps. That is why he's headed back here. Beer?" Dean asked, offering one to Sam.

With feigned happiness, Sam took it.

"What are you thinking, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam. I am still trying to figure out why a 2,500 year old whore is after you?" Dean stated with restrained anger in his voice. "I mean, if you don't have any secrets, what's the big deal?" Dean said looking pointedly at Sam.

Sam hung his head, elbows on knees and hands hanging limply, sighed. "Dean, I don't know," he lied, "I am still trying to get my head around this too." Looking up, he said pleadingly, "We are on the same side, Dean; let's work together with Bobby on this, okay?"

That seemed to placate Dean a little. Sam stood up, "I'll power up my computer and start researching. Maybe I will find something on how to locate Pandora?"

Dean lying on his bed stated. "That's a good idea Sammy, you work and I'll sleep." With that Dean closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

There was a knock on the door about 15 minutes later. Sam stood to get it. He had come up with nothing on his search for info on how to locate the illusive Pandora. To his surprise, Dean had actually fallen asleep.

"Hey Sam" said Bobby giving him a side hug. "How are you boys holding up?"

"Well," Sam said, looking at Dean and then back to Bobby, "Dean is sleeping, so he doesn't seem too troubled by anything at the moment. Though," Sam paused, "I think he is having some trouble with me. I mean, trusting me right now." Looking at Bobby sideways, Sam continued, "He's questioning my honesty right now and that is bringing some tension."

"Does he have reason to doubt you?" Bobby asked honestly.

"No, of course not!," Sam said, "I have my brother's back! I said to him that you, him and I are on the same team. We just need to work together to figure out why Pandora is even here."

"Sounds good to me," Bobby said studying Sam's earnest face. Then changing the subject, he said, "So in light of that, here is what I am thinking. Let's head back to my place as I have a load of lore books there, maybe we can find a spell or something to locate Pandora."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Man, I'm tired Sam thought, rubbing his eyes, he rolled over. Squinting against the sunlight, Sam pushed himself up from the bed. A hand rubbed his bare arm and he started. Awake now he looked at who was beside him.

"Hi handsome," Jess said looking up at him from her pillow.

He gaped at her, "Jessica?"

"Of course it is, baby." She smiled pushing herself up to face him. She traced the line of his chin with her right forefinger. She leaned in to kiss his mouth. It smelt like her, her shampoo mixed with, what was that perfume she always wore, Happy Love or Happy Heart or something like that. Her skin was warm as she inched closer into him. Her mouth parted and her tongue played at his lips. He pulled away. She looked hurt.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Sorry, uh, Jess, uh, I'm not quite awake and I'm a little dazed." He smiled.

Her eyes were still hurt, but her mouth smiled. "That's okay," she said, "I'll put the coffee on. I'll be right back," she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him as she headed towards the kitchen.

Sam leaned back onto his pillow. He was in the bedroom that was his when he attended Stanford; the same bed, the bathroom off to the left. He sat up and looked out the window – yep, the same view. I must be dreaming he thought.

Jessica returned with two cups of coffee and after handing Sam one, she climbed back into bed carefully holding her cup. She looked up and smiled. "So, now that term is done and you _don't_ have to study, what do you want to do today? She blew on her coffee and tentatively took a sip. Her eyelashes were so long, it was one of the things he loved about her look. She caught him staring, "See something you like?" she winked and took another sip of coffee keeping her eyes on his face.

"Jess…," Sam breathed, "Have I told you how much I love you?" She smiled. He continued, "Honestly, I don't think I could ever love another woman like I loved you."

"Loved me, Sam?," she questioned, "don't you love me, present tense?" her eyes were hurt again.

Crap, I'm really messing this up, Sam thought. He put his coffee down on his side table and then he reached for her coffee and placed it beside his. Turning back to her he slid closer to her. Looking her directly in the eye he said, "I love you and will never love another woman like I love you." She looked up at him, her eyes shining, "I will never love another man, like I love you." This Sam knew to be true and it broke his heart. She kissed him again. This time he responded. How often will he have this dream, this life-like dream? She slid her hands up under his shirt. Her warm hands on his stomach and chest started his heart racing. He leaned her back and kissed her deeply tasting mint mingled with coffee. Her hands slid around to his back still under his shirt, tracing his spine. Her touch was so delicate; it sent shivers up and down his spine. As he shifted her night dress higher; she slid her right leg over his hip and wrapped it around him. She was soft and warm and he drew her closer into him. She gasped as he entered her, "Oh Sam," she whispered. He buried his face in her hair, breathing into her ear. "Jess," he whispered, calling her name louder as his passion rose, she groaned as her pleasure climaxed. His cry came shortly afterwards. Burying his face against her neck he drew her closer to him. He ran his hands through her hair and lifted himself up to look her in her beautiful face, but it wasn't her.

Sam, shocked, pushed himself up off the bed and stood vulnerably by his bedside table as he looked down on this strange woman who had entered his dream.

"Hello, Sam," she said smiling, "we meet again." Her blue eyes pierced through to him exacerbating his sense of insecurity. She sat up and patted down her cropped blonde hair. Her smile was feminine and her face alluring. But, he swore on his life he had never seen this woman before!

"Meet again!" was his shocked rejoinder. "When have I ever met you? I've never seen you before!" He half yelled.

"Yes, you have, but not in this manifestation. Remember, Mandy? Well, I'm Mandy, or as you probably know by now, Pandora."

Sam's heart sank. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen! How could this happen?" He asked out loud, confused and a little overwhelmed.

"It nearly didn't," Pandora stated, "But I had to try one more time, just to prove it to myself that I could do this."

"Wha…Why? Prove it to yourself! This is my life you are talking about here! My secret! You did this for yourself? This could destroy me!" Sam cried.

"Shhh," Pandora said, "calm down Sam. I didn't have to reveal myself to you. I could have stayed as Jess and left you in ignorance. But I didn't because I have a proposition for you." She said with a smile.

He looked at her in shock. "Okay, I'm really confused here." Sam sat on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam, you know me as Pandora, a semi-divine seductress who deals in secrets; or as your brother refers to me: 'A whore'. Though, I've aged quite well for my 2,500 years, don't you think?" She said with a little laugh. Sam looked at her, surprised by her levity. She continued, "I wanted to share a little something with you, some background to help you better understand my proposal." She said seriously looking at Sam. He realised she was in earnest, with that realisation he picked up his coffee and pulled a chair close to his bedside. He would sit facing her to gauge her sincerity.

"It was 20 years ago that I met John, your Father. We met in a bar, very cliché, I know," she smiled, "He was honestly the most sincere man I had ever met. We spent a glorious week together." She stopped and looked at Sam. "You know what I do and how I do it. Well, I did with your Father and it was," she paused, "magical." Sam felt really uncomfortable. This was like listening to his parents discussing their sex lives with him. He really didn't want to hear it and the fact that he and his Dad with, well, the same entity…..well, there were no words! He was disgusted and ashamed. Pandora perceived this.

"Sam, please don't beat your-self up. This was my doing, you thought I was Jess. It's alright." She said pleadingly.

"Wow, you seem really sincere for a conniving bitch!" Sam stated strongly; he was angry. Pandora re-acted physically to his words.

"Sam, I know you are angry. But, please, listen to me." She asked. Her eyes were shining. Sam could tell she was being vulnerable here.

"Ok, go on," he simply stated.

"I didn't expect it to happen Sam, but I fell in love with your Father. I have _never_ loved another human being before. My job is not to love, but to wreak havoc, that is my vocation. But with your Father it was different. I felt he owned my very soul. I wanted to give myself entirely to him and that had never happened before. So, I told him everything about who I am and what I did." She looked away, tears in her eyes and a pained look on her face.

"After I told him everything about me, do you know what he did?" she asked rhetorically.

"He took me in his arms and held me all night. We fell asleep that way." She wiped away a lone tear that had made its way down her right cheek.

"When I awoke in the morning, he was gone Sam." She stated hollowly, "He just left me after all I had shared with him." She stopped and wiped both her cheeks with the back of her right hand.

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded, "Sam, I was devastated! I grew to hate your Father so much! I have never despised another being so completely as I did your Father. So when this opportunity came up for me to be involved in the destruction of his sons, I couldn't pass it by," she laughed harshly. "It was the one way I thought I could get back at John Winchester for destroying me, heart and soul." She stopped and stood up from the bed. Pacing the room a little, she looked to be compiling her thoughts. She slowed down her pacing and turned to face Sam on the other side of the bed.

Sam was pensive and asked, "What opportunity, Pandora?"

"I will get to that. I first must finish telling you my story." She said almost pleadingly.

"Dean was easy – no fight, no mess. Now, I enjoyed being with him," a small smiled played at her lips, "He is good. But, you Sam, you nearly ruined me." She stated plainly looking him directly in the face.

Sam re-acted to this, "What? I don't understand?"

"Sam, you are just like your Father. As Mandy, when I was with you, I was distracted. The way you touched me, kissed me, caressed me; you were so passionate…. I couldn't concentrate; I had a hard time doing my job: getting your secret. I had to steal myself several times to get through the love-making with you."

"It was that bad?" Sam said a little embarrassed.

"No, quite the opposite." She said quietly

Sam looked at her, surprised. "I wanted to surrender to you completely, give myself over to you. You brought to memory the love I had for your Father. I had buried it so deep, but it all came rushing to the surface." Her voice had become small.

She changed course with a deep breath, "When Bobby interrupted, I knew I was done in. I was ready to take it home with you. I had found your secret Sam, the one about Lillith and avenging Dean regardless of the consequences to the entire globe," she pointedly looked at him, "But when Bobby interrupted, I knew I couldn't seduce you again. The pain was too severe for me because of my history with your Father."

"You do know, then?" Sam stated.

"And I own your secret now, Sam. I am free to share it with whoever. That is part of the reason I have a proposal for you." She said as she sat on the bed again.

"I have a few questions first. How could you attempt to, um, seduce me again," he asked hesitantly, "if it was so painful?"

She half smiled. "Last night after I left you in such a fury, I am sorry about that by the way, that is not my normal modus operandi. I had a little talk with myself. I was very surprised at how I reacted during our," she hesitated, "entanglement." Sam gave a small laugh at her delicacy. She returned the smile.

"Sam, I realized, that though I have had an amazing life. And I mean amazing! There are a few things that I can learn from those I have been manipulating all these years. Your Father, Sam, didn't abandon me, I realize that now. He was protecting you and Dean, his sons, from what could be a threat. It was his love for you that was behind his decision to leave. He had been very loving when I had shared with him, not angry or vindictive. It was the most selfless thing I have seen a human being do. Last night I discovered that I need to forgive your Dad. He did not intend to hurt me; by his actions, he was loving you. And you, Sam Winchester, are just like your Father. By being with you I could easily see into your Father's heart. I must thank you for that because you have helped me forgive him. He was an amazing man. You are more like him than you realize. And that is a good thing." She smiled.

"What happened between us just now Sam; was me proving to myself that I could face my feelings for John again. They aren't necessarily bad. In fact, they are part of me. Being with you helped me….. integrate them." She said philosophically looking at the ceiling, seemingly pondering her own thoughts.

"You used me for selfish gain!" Sam stated obviously.

She looked sheepish, "Yah, I did." She paused, "I'm not perfect," she said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Again, Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, so you've done what you've done for yourself. Who wanted my secret?" Sam asked half knowing the answer.

"A demon: Haziel. He's a lower order demon, looking for favours from his dark lord," she said uninterestedly. "He thinks, with your deep dark secret, he will gain favour with Lucifer. Having your secret means you are more likely to say yes."

Sam slumped his shoulders, it was as he thought.

"Na'ir fear, wee Winchester," she said with a Scottish brogue and a laugh, "though you are far from wee; in many respects," she winked and Sam blushed.

"Here is where the proposition comes in," she said. "I have had an epiphany. I want to retire. I want to take my box of secrets and retire to the motherland."

Sam looked at her, "What does that have to do with me?" he was confused.

"Well, after all the confusion with me and your brother and then me as Mandy with you and then you with me as Jess. I really don't need you two devilishly handsome chaps chasing me all over God's green earth to, what is it you do, gank me?"

Sam clenched his jaw.

"I promise to keep your secret Sam Winchester, if you promise to leave me in peace. Easy peasy, lemon squeasy as they say in the UK." She smirked.

"So, that's it? We leave you alone, you keep my secret? How can I trust you?"

She actually looked hurt.

"Sam, I promised to never share your Father's secrets, ever. I will do the same for you, for John's sake. You can trust me on this. Plus, Haziel will mostly likely be, pissed off, knowing I have undermined him. It's likely he will come after me. So, I need to disappear."

"That's it, then?" Sam was relieved, "I think we have a deal, Pandora." He said firmly.

"Good, "she smiled, "oh and two more things. Apologize to Dean for me"

Sam looked wary, "Ok, what for?"

"Don't worry about that, he'll know" she grinned.

Not happy with the response but unsure how to respond Sam asked "What's the second thing?"

"I suggest you track down Gabriel, your arch-angel friend, and have a little chat. He may be of some use to you in dealing with the devil." She said smiling.

"Alright," Sam said questionly, "I'll look into it."

Pandora walked around the bed to where Sam was sitting. He stood up. "I'm off now then, Sam." And with that she slid her hand behind his neck and pulled his face to hers. Kissing him deeply as he resisted. "Yummy," pulling away she said with a grin. Looking up into his eyes she said, "Dolce Vita, Sam. Hopefully, I will never see you again!" and with that Sam woke up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, you're awake Romeo?" Dean asked with a smirk, "You were, making some really interesting sounds during your little lie down." Dean's eyes were laughing.

Sam was embarrassed, "Dean leave it alone, alright!" he said strongly.

"Uh oh, I have obviously hit a nerve," Dean said laughing, "Sammy, I'm just happy you're getting some action!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam stood up and headed into Bobby's kitchen. They had been at Bobby's for about two days now. Bobby and Dean had been feverishly looking over old lore texts to find info on Pandora and hopefully a spell to locate her. As he poured himself some water from the kitchen tap, Sam thought about how he was going to convince them to give up on the search. He wanted to keep his dream interaction with Pandora a secret, or maybe he could lie about what had transpired.

Bobby broke into his musings. "Sam, we have found blast all on how to locate your divine lover. But, I have a friend who has a friend in the Classics Department at the University of Nebraska at Lincoln. I am thinking maybe they can help with information to locate this frisky feline, so we can deal with her once and for all."

Here goes nothing Sam thought, "Hey Bobby, what is it we want with her anyway?" Sam queried, "She failed at her task. It's not likely she will be coming after us again, is it? We know her methods now. We won't be falling for any of them again. Why don't we just drop it? As she's gotta know that by now, she would be wasting her time because there is nothing I am hiding." Sam held his breath.

Dean had wandered into the kitchen, "So, what you're saying Sam, is that we give up on this bitch? C'mon, man, that's not like you!"

"No, Dean, seriously, if it's true that she can sense or know your secrets before, you know…."

All three men looked really embarrassed and refused to look at each other. "Yah, yah, Sam go on…," Dean stuttered while looking at the kitchen floor.

Sam continued, "She would know I have no deep, dark secret to offer. So, she won't be back!" Sam hoped the emphatic tone of his statement would convince his audience. "Plus, don't we have an apocalypse to contend with. We should be focussing on that!" He said convincingly.

"Bobby," Dean asked, "what do you think? Maybe Sam is right?" Looking at Sam, Dean said, "If he doesn't have a secret," Dean's tone implying he hoped that was the truth, "then she won't be back. Maybe we can let this one go?"

Bobby pondered the conversation, "Should we worry about why she was after the secret? I mean, who wanted it?"

"I don't think so," Sam said, "if someone or something wants me bad enough, they will try again. We can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Both Dean and Bobby were pensive. Sam prayed silently to a God he hoped was listening that they would believe his argument.

"Okay," Dean said, "Let's drop this and focus on the apocalypse."

"I agree," Bobby growled.

"Great," Sam said a little too happily. Dean and Bobby both looked askew at him. "Let's get back to the apocalypse. I have an idea." Sam said, "Why don't we try to find Gabriel?"

Dean looked shocked, "Gabriel, what do we want with that dick?"

"I have a hunch, he may be able to help us," Sam said, "he is an angel, Michael and Lucifer are angels, maybe he has an idea to help us box up the apocalypse?"

Dean looking confusedly at his brother, said loudly, "Dude! He totally told us we had to play our roles in this God forsaken drama. He is not going to help us!"

"I don't know, Dean, I have a hunch he will," Sam said smiling at his brother.

~THE END~


End file.
